


Five Sentences

by hisuiai



Category: Code Blue
Genre: F/M, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t ever find the right words… today, he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentences

**1\. Easy**  
Liking Shiraishi would be easier, he muses twirling his pen between his fingers, she was obvious enough with her feelings after all; instead, he sits by Hiyama’s bedside and waits for her to open her eyes.

**2\. Smile**  
He loves her smile, it didn’t matter if it was mocking or proud or excited – he just wants to see it.

**3\. Visit**  
He visits when the others are busy, when they can’t themselves, he doesn’t talk to or about her, but he’s there… that was what she liked about him after all.

**4\. Words**  
She’s always been good with words, but some days he can’t ever find the right ones… today, he can.

**5\. Secret**  
He says them when she’s unconscious - the words he’s been trying to say, and, while she doesn’t hear them, he’s sure she knows them now.


End file.
